


Early Morning Toast (the jam is implied)

by chasing_the_sterek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mornings, Post first kiss, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Slice of Life, catch me crying in the club desperately editing my word length lmao, is this established relationship? not quite yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_sterek/pseuds/chasing_the_sterek
Summary: It's a few days after the whole John-solves-the-case thing, and it's a little weird about the flat. More than the usual amount, that is.





	Early Morning Toast (the jam is implied)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/gifts).

> In the nicest way possible, Anarion. . . _how do you do this all the time_
> 
> 221Bs are apparently not my strongest suit. I think I forgot any and all b-words for at least a solid two minutes. I hope this is legible, either way!
> 
> PS: You might want to read Anarion's [last fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095072) for context, though this does stand alone pretty well.

It's a few days after the whole John-solves-the-case thing, and it's a little weird about the flat. More than the usual amount, that is: John keeps coming downstairs in the morning half-convinced that it hadn't happened, only to be confronted by a Sherlock who's thrusting a slice of toast into his hands with a distracted kiss.

“It happened,” Sherlock reminds him. He flops dramatically into his armchair and yanks open his laptop. “Lestrade wants to speak to you, by the way.”

John remembers suddenly that Lestrade is a very resourceful DI who has known Sherlock for far longer than he’s known John. “Those two aren’t correlated, are they?”

Sherlock’s eyebrows mock him endlessly. “I doubt it.”

“Yeah, laugh it up.” John shoves his toast into his mouth, slinging on his coat. He points an accusing finger over. “He could hide my body and you know it.”

“Not from me,” Sherlock says smugly.

“He knows your methods.”

“As do you. And yet, you’re still speaking around food.”

He rolls his eyes. “Like most humans, Sherlock, I need sustenance to get me through the day.”

“A vulnerability,” Sherlock declares. “Either way, though, why did you think I made toast for you?”

John sees his toast in a new light. “I don’t know, a bribe?”

Sherlock’s face slackens in outrage that’s half-laughter. “A _bribe?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Tag, you're it! ;D


End file.
